


The Anime Convention

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anime Convention, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, blushing for days, lol Adrien gets conflicted because he loves that people ship him with ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: Marinette and Alya run into Adrien at an Anime convention... in front of a LadyNoir booth.You can listen to me read it here: https://youtu.be/xfY4xdCsMisI'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com





	

“Was that..?” Marinette began, shock in her eyes.

“A male sailor moon? Yup.” Alya giggled. “The hairy legs are a treat for the eyes, don’t you think?”

“I see.” Alya had talked Marinette into going to a small-town anime convention about an hour out of Paris and it had proven to be an... interesting experience.

“I told you you’d learn a lot about fashion from cosplayers!” Alya said, running ahead to the next stall. “Hey look! Ladybug merchandise!”

“Wait, what?” Mariette looked over the wares on the table. Ladybug earrings, a Chat Noir mask- even postcards of her and her partner drawn together.

“This is _exactly_  what I came here for,” Alya said with excitement. She started picking up cell phone straps to look at as Marinette took in the culture around her. She stepped away from the booth to ask a blue-haired girl about how she made her blouse when she ran into someone- quite literally.

“I’m so sorry!” The boy said. “Are you okay... Marinette?”

She looked up in surprise to see Adrien Agreste looking down at her. “Adrien? Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I, uh,” Adrien stammered, his face turning red. “Well, I...”

“Adrien? Is that you? What are you doing here? Wait!” She gasped, “ Are you... A closet Otaku?”

“A what now?” Marinette said.

Adrien turned bright pink and hid his bag behind him, no longer making eye contact with the girl. “I’m here for... cultural purposes.”

“Cultural purposes?” Alya said.

“...Yeah.”

“Okay. Then let me see what’s in the bag.”

“Uh...” Adrien’s voice trailed off as she forcefully took the bag from him.

“Ouran high school host club?” Alya burst out laughing, “Are you a fan of the Otome game-styled harems?”

“N-no...” Adrien said, clearly embarrassed. “I just... wait, is that a painting of Chat Noir?”

“Are you a fan? We’re having a competition to see who sells more- Chat Noir or Ladybug,” the vendor said.

“How could I possibly choose?” Adrien asked, picking up the various merchandise.

“Well, there is a third option; LadyNoir.”

“Lady-who now?” Adrien and Marinette said.

“Wait, you guys don’t know about the ship?”

“The what now?” Marinette asked as Adrien’s face returned to its pink shade.

“Ladybug x Chat Noir. Everyone ships them!” Alya said. “It basically means people like the idea of them dating.”

“I have some doujin in stock if you’d like it,” the vendor chimed in. “Here!”

Adrien took the book that was offered him and flipped through it in front of Marinette. The duo’s eyes grew wide in surprise as they saw the drawings of their alter-egos kissing after an Akuma fight. 

“I’ve got some more that has a little smut in it if you’d like.”

“No! That’s okay!” Adrien exclaimed, quickly setting the comic book back down on the table.

“Well, then I’ll take it,” Alya said, picking it back up. “This, the cell phone strap, and a mature version of the LadyNoir doujin.”

“Ayla!” Adrien and Marinette exclaimed.

“What?”

“You can’t just... don’t!” Marinette said, flustered.

“How does me buying a comic book affect you in any way?”

“It... I... well...”

“Well hey, if either of you wants to borrow it later I’m more than happy to share,” Alya winked, paying for her goods. “I’m even down for bringing it to an Ouran-binge.”

Adrien shuffled uncomfortably as he debated his morals, then nodded once Marinette looked away. “Saturday sounds like a good binging day.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to me read it here: https://youtu.be/xfY4xdCsMis
> 
> I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com


End file.
